Si me hubieras podido escuchar
by Corazon de tinta
Summary: este es un fic que talvez debiós er el primero pero hace unos dias tuve un recuerdo y me inspiré espero que les guste por que Azul hará una confesión de su mayor secreto XD


**espero que les guste mi fic que se me ocurrió al ver la serie smallville superman, pero eso no importa aqui esta y el final es mejor XD**

**SI ME HUBIERAS PODIDO ESCUCHAR…**

Era un hermoso día en Nova Nizza, como cualquier otro, pero era su día de descanso de los combo niños*por lo que esta vez no entrenaban*

*Paco practicaba novanoc, Pilar se comía un mega helado… y se preguntarán…¿dónde están Serio y Azul?... Pues ellos estaban dando un paseo por el parque *

-Oye Azul… yo no me atrevía a decirte lo que siento hace unos meses… bueno me refiero a que lo hiciera voluntariamente…*le dijo Serio para saber si se lo podía responder*

-Bueno es que siendo amigos no quería incomodarte y no quería perder nuestra amistad… pero… si te lo confesé aunque no recuerdes*le dijo muy sonrojada Azul *

-Cuando? No recuerdo cuando me lo dijiste?*estaba muy asombrado y a la vez confundido*

- Bueno te diré lo que sucedió… eso fue un día antes que me lo dijeras por medio del divino…*aquí les dejaré la historia que no les conté por que hasta después se me ocurrió, por que este debió ser el primer fic, pero ni modos, el caso es que aquí está XD*

Los combo niños entrenaban, era bastante temprano, y en eso Paco presumía lo muy fuerte que era*que raro de el cabeza hueca bueno continúo*

-Oye Paco pero que tiene de importancia que seas muy fuerte recuerda que no siempre te ayudará*le dijo Serio, ya un poco harto de los comentarios de Paco*

-Eso no es cierto, la fuerza domina cualquier cosa…*como dije es un bobo en algunas ocasiones jaja*

-Te equivocas Paco… la fuerza y el cuerpo pueden a ser dominados por el poder de la mente*le dijo el maestre… a ver si lo comprende ya que es muy necio*

-Pilar trata de resistir el peso de esa roca*mientras el maestre hace que le caiga una roca enorme*

-Maestre es… demasiado… pesada!!!*le dice Pilar mientras es aplastada por la roca, el maestre le quita la roca*

-cierra los ojos y concéntrate, verás que si lo logras solo que ahora será una piedra muy pequeña*le dijo para que no sintiera que es mucho el peso, pero le dio la misma roca*

-esta roca, que tan pequeña es? es muy liviana*no sabía que era la misma roca, pero todos se asombraron al ver que la podía levantar sin problemas*

*el maestre le quitó la roca*

-Pilar, ya puedes abrir los ojos

¿¡Por que todos me están mirando!?se preguntaba Pilar*

-Por cual otra razón Pilar… pudiste sostener esa roca pesada sin esfuerzo!!!!*le dijo Azul aún un poco escéptica*

¿????*todavía no comprendía Pilar*¨

-Enserio??? Levante esa roca!!!! Pero el maestre dijo que era una pequeña!!!!

-Lo hice para que tu mente se despejara y pensaras en el peso de la roca, para que pudieras levantarla sin ningún esfuerzo*le contesto el maestre*

-Wooooow entonces puedo hacer lo que sea con mi mente!!!!!

*Empieza a vibrar el berimbau*

-Niños ya saben hay un divino suelto, vayan y deténganlo

-Si maestre, combo niños vámonos!!!!

*Mientras iban Serio se dio cuenta de que Azul estaba algo débil*

¿Te sientes bien Azul?*le preguntó preocupado*

s-sí, Serio solo me duele un poco la cabeza, pero no te preocupes por mí, estaré bien*le contesto con una pequeña sonrisa*

*Serio no estaba tan seguro de que Azul estuviera bien así que sin decirle nada estaba al pendiente de lo que hacía (bueno mas atento que de lo de costumbre XD) para cuidarla*

*Pronto vieron que era el divino "musculoso" el divino de la fuerza, y era mas fuerte que cualquier otro divino*

-Se llama musculoso, divino de la fuerza, es rápido, fuerte, nivel 4, puede lanzar rayos a través de los ojos para debilitar a las personas para que le gane fuerza*dijo Azul aunque se sentía mal*

Bueno no me importa que tan fuerte es, lo venceremos*y se lanzó sobre el divino*

-Paco, no!!!! Espera!!!!*le grito Serio, pero no sirvió de nada Paco se dejo llevar por su impulso*

-Ahh!!! tu eres un combo niño!!!!*le dijo el divino mientras le lanzaba unos rayos a través de los ojos, y Paco pierde fuerza y cae*

-Rayos!!! Me quitó mi fuerza no puedo… levantarme estoy muy débil*se lamentaba Paco*

-Oye divino!!!! No le quites la fuerza a mi amigo*le dijo algo molesta Pilar*

-Asi? Pues para que estén iguales a ustedes también!!!!!!*les dijo mientras les lanzó un gran rayo que los debilitó muy gachamente *

-Jaja, ahora nadie me podrá detener*se reía malignamente el divino, por que había ganado mucha fuerza y los combo niños estaban muy débiles para poder detenerlo, de repente…*

-Miren!!! Azul es tu tótem está en el tobillo de musculoso*le dijo Serio a lo lejos*

-Si! Azul tienes que tocarlo!!!!*le dijo Paco*

-Pero… ya no tengo fuerzas además de que no me siento bien*decía con cara de decepción*

-No!!! Yo se que tu puedes Azul, se que puedes ir y tocar su tótem*le dijo Serio para darle ánimo*

-Si, Azul, el maestre dijo que la mente vence a la fuerza y tú tienes mucho cerebro*le dijo Pilar también para darle ánimos*

-Esta bien lo intentaré!!!!*le dijo mas confiada Azul a sus amigos*

-Solo piensa que estas muy bien y estas mejor que nunca engaña a tu cuerpo para acercarte a musculoso*le dijo Paco como estrategia*

*Azul se paró y se acercó sigilosamente pero a la vez veloz al divino*

-TÓTEM TOCA TRANSFORMA!!!!

*4 rayos de luz iluminaron la ciudad y los combo niños se transformaron en sus respectivos animales*

-Es hora de derrotar al divino*dijo Paco mientras golpeaba el suelo con su súper fuerza de toro*

-Prueba mi fuerza divino!!!*le dice Azul mientras hacia un remolino de viento y lanzaba sus afiladas plumas al divino*

-Esto es por quitarnos nuestra fuerza… grrrr!!!!*le dice el tigrillo mientras se acerca rápidamente le da un par de rasguños con sus afiladas garras*

-Es hora de demostrarte que tal ves el mas fuerte pero no el mas listo*mientras se acerca y se enrolla sobre el divino*

*pero Azul se siente mal y cae pero Serio la rescata (y cuando no???) y trata de que nadie le haga daño pero el divino le lanza un rayo que hace que se debilite pero como esta transformado no surge efecto*

*Pero después Azul despierta*

-SÚPER EXPLOSION!!!!

*Y vencen al divino y lo encierran en un muñeco de acción*

Gracias por defenderme mientras estaba desmayada Serio…*le dice tranquilamente por Azul*

-No hay de que yo haría lo que…….*o no!!!! Serio se desmaya por que surge efecto el rayo de debilidad*

*todos quedan atónitos a lo que ve, hasta el maestre*

-Que le pasó?!!!!*dijo Paco muy sorprendido*

-Acaso un rayo del divino le dio a Serio?*pregunta el maestre*

Sí, fueron dos veces la primera fue para debilitarnos a nosotros cuatro y después -cuando no dejó que los rayos le dieran a Azul*respondió Pilar*

-Bueno entonces dejémoslo descansa, el efecto pasará y un rato y se recuperará*dijo el maestre para que no se preocuparán*

-Bueno… entonces nos podemos ir?*pregunto Paco para poder ir a jugar novanoc*

-Esta bien, pueden retirarse*les dijo el maestre*

*y se van corriendo, excepto Azul*

-Maestre… puedo quedarme a cuidarlo?*le dijo algo nerviosa*

-Claro Azul… me avisas cuando despiertes

-Gracias maestre

Bueno Serio te cuidaré mientras te recuperas bueno no importa por que… bueno estas inconsciente*dice muy nerviosa Azul*

**Quiero contarte un secreto…** **Es más, mi disfraz es tan fino… que me sorprende que no hayas visto dentro de mí… soy la chica de tus sueños disfrazada de tu mejor amiga. A veces quiero quitarme esta máscara**

**pero no puedo, por que te asustarás y saldrás corriendo. Entonces decidí que es mejor vivir con la mentira que mostrar mis sentimientos. Es más fácil cuando estás inconsciente.**

**Mi papá me dijo que hay dos clases de chicas...de las que uno se aleja y hacia las que uno se acerca.**

**De verdad espero ser de las segundas.**

**Quizá no sea la que amas ahora...**

**...pero te dejaré ir por ahora,**

**esperando que algún día vuelvas a mí.**

**Porque creo que vale la pena esperarte.**

Azul!!!*respondió Serio inconscientemente*

Azul solo alcanza a sonreír.

**FIN**

*JA!!! NO SE LO ESPERABAN VERDAD, QUE **AZUL** ESTUVIERA ENAMORADA DE **SERIO** EN SECRETO ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO MI FIC XD


End file.
